1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device arranged in a street having a roadway and a footway and illuminating the roadway and the footway.
2. Background Art
An illuminating device for an intersecting point is formerly known as the illuminating device for illuminating the street (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-158540). This illuminating device has a light source and a reflecting mirror of a special shape arranged in an upper portion of the light source. The reflecting mirror is constructed so as to project irradiation light for directing light of the light source to a central portion of the intersecting point, irradiation light for directing this light onto a close pedestrian crossing, and irradiation light for illuminating a rear area. Thus, illuminance deficiency near the center of the intersecting point, a pedestrian crossing portion and a crossing standby portion of the footway is dissolved, and a driver of an automobile precisely and easily confirms a situation of the intersecting point.
However, in the former illuminating device, there is a case difficult for the driver of the automobile to visualize a pedestrian, etc. on the footway even when light of appropriate illuminance is illuminated to the footway. It is considered that this is caused by visual characteristics of a human being. When it is late that the driver of the automobile finds the pedestrian, etc. on the footway, there is also a fear that coping of the driver with respect to flying-out of the pedestrian, etc. to the roadway is late.